une éternité a sauver
by Rukia Uchiwa
Summary: SPOILER ! 3 jeune fille doivent empecher a tout prit Aizen d'entrer dans le Hueco Mundo.


Chapitre 1: la chute

Dans le Seireitei, trois étoiles tomberent a plusieurs endroits differents.Au point de chute, les shinigamis pouvait voir une jeune fille:

Une habillée en T-shirt blanc et pentalon noir

Une autre habillée tout en Blanc

Et encore un autre habiller tout en...No...Marron et kaki.

Les filles furent emmener a l'infirmerie jusqu'a leur réveille

chapitre 2: mon nom est Naminé Uchiwa!!!Shinigami !!????

Un fille blonde, les cheveux lisse arrivant en dessous des épaules se reveilla.Naminé se leva et marcha un peu dans le couloir qui menait a sa chambre quand Hinamori vint a sa rencontre:

Hinamori: C'est vous qui avez atterie au Seireitei???

Naminé ne répondit pas.Ce qui rendit Hinamori plus qu'inquiete:

Hinamori: C'est quoi votre nom?

?????: Mon nom????Uchiwa...Naminé Uchiwa.

Hinamori: moi c'est Hinamori. enchanté!!!

Naminé: Tu...Tu es la vice-capitaine de Aizen???

Hinamori sourit .Naminé se demanda pourquoi et prefera changer de sujet:

Naminé: pourquoi tu es venu me voir?

Hinamori: ha oui!!! parce que vous...

Naminé: tutoie moi s'il te plait.On est du meme age...enfin presque.

Hinamori: euh...tu doit aller rejoindre une des 13 divisions et...Les capitaine voudrait te voir avant de décider...Et donc tu doit m'accompagner a la réunion...

Naminé: mais...je reste comme sa?

Elle n'avais vraiment pas changer de vetement,elle était tout en blanc.Elle partie donc dans la salle de réunion en compagnie de Hinamori.La vice-Capitaine ouvrit la porte, la laissa passer, et referma la porte en lui mumurant "courage".

Elle se retourna et vit en face d'elle tout les capitaine de divisions réuni et la regardant.Elle joignit ses mains deriere mon dos et sentie que quelqu'un venait de me sauter dessus.Naminé se retourna et vit mes deux meilleur copines. Alors ainsi, elles étaient mortes elles aussi?:

Naminé: Kairi, Riku!!!! sa fait plaisir de vous voir!!!

les deux filles avaient les cheveux marron, lisse.Kairi avait la coiffure de Rukia et Riku avait juste mis un bandana noir dans ses cheveux:

???: hum hum

les trois filles se retournerent,voyant qu'ont s'étaient un peu trop emportée. Nous regardons et virent que le capitaine de la 1ere division était absent ainsi que le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Donc(au plus grand regret de Naminé) ont devaient faire face a Byakuya en gise de porte parole:

Byakuya: Vous savez pourquoi vous etes ici n'est ce pas?

Nous nous regardons et lui montrairent qu'on n'en avait aucune idée:

Byakuya: Capitaine Ukitake.Expliquez leur.

Ukitake: bien capitaine

Kairi ne put s'empecher de murmurer: "Ukitake!"(comprenez qu'elle le trouve vachement beau et simpa.).Mais elle se stoppa par un coup de coude de ma part et un coup de pied (discret) de Riku:

Ukitake: Vous avez atterri ici par un pure hasard. Ce phenomene arrive une fois tout les 1000 ans et consiste a envoyé un ame surpuissante dans le Seireitei pour protégé certaine personne.

Je me doutai bien en regardant Aizen que c'était arriver a cause de lui:

Ukitake: malheureusement nous ne connaissons pas l'identité de ces personnes ni la menace qui pesent sur eux.Vous allez donc aller dans une division pour vous entrainer et pouvoir abattre n'importe quelle ennemie.Vos capitaine vous donnerons des cours particuliés

Ukitake revint a sa place suivit d'un soupire de Kairi:

Byakuya: Vous aller devoir choisir entre un des 3 capitaine suivant: Aizen Sousuke,Kuchiki Byakuya, Ichimaru Gin.Aizen, veuillez vous avancez s'il vous plait...

Aizen vint a la place d'où Ukitake avait donner les explications, soit: au centre de la piece:

Byakuya: laquelle de vous trois se porte volontaire pour aller dans sa division?

Kairi: moi!

Elle allat rejoindre Aizen qui donna un sac et un sabre , il parti en compagnie de Kairi qui me fit un clin d'oeil en me disant:

Kairi: Ichimaru t'attend ma vieille! je te l'est laissé alors sois contente!

Naminé: merci...

Naminé aimait bien Ichimaru certe, mais la ,j'était moins sur de moi.Ichimaru s'avanca et Riku donna un coup de coude a Naminé:

Riku: bonne chance!!

Naminé: au pire j'ai toujours Kira...

Riku: on va pouvoir se voir souvent grace a nos capitaines, tu pourra etre copine avec Renji!

Naminé: c'est vrai? tu n'y touche pas?

Riku: bien sur que non, et puis ma soeur non plus.

Naminé: ok parle lui de moi alors!

Riku:j'y manquerais pas

Naminé rejoignit Ichimaru non sans inquietude sur l'entrainement qu'il va lui donné personnelement.Elle sorti et se rendit compt qu'elle n'avait toujours pas son sabre et que Ichimaru l'avait mit a sa ceinture.Naminé se risqua donc a demander ses affaire mais Ichimaru fut plus rapide que la timidité légandaire de Naminé:

Ichimaru: C'est quoi ton prénom?

Naminé: Naminé...

Ichimaru: c'est un jolie prénom.Enchanté

Il tendit la main vers Naminé.Elle sourit, car apres tout il n'était peut etre pas si sadique et mechant qu'il en avait l'aire. Naminé serra la main a Ichimaru quand Kira arriva et afficha un visage de stupéfaction(c'est vrai que ce geste n'était vraiment pas commun venant de son capitaine):

Kira: c'est elle la nouvelle?

Ichimaru: Kira voici Naminé, Naminé voici mon vice-capitaine Kira

Kira: enchanté

Naminé: moi de meme

Ichimaru donna le sac et le sabre de Naminé a Kira en lui disant de conduire la nouvelle recrue au QG de la 3 em division.Il ajouta qu'il avait des choses importante a faire et que Naminé utilisera la chambre juste a coté de la sienne.Naminé faillit s'étrangler mais suivit Kira.Le vice-capitaine n'arretai pas de lui posé des question mais Naminé attandait avant de lui en posé une faite par les fane :

Kira: tu sais, le capitaine n'est pas si méchant que son visage le laisse croire.

Naminé: je sais

Kira: j'espere que tu va te plaire dans notre division.

Naminé: je peut vous posé une question?

Kira: oui si tu me tutoie.

Naminé: ok.Tu es triste?

Kira: bien sur que non pourquoi?

Naminé: parce que ton visage , lui, il l'est.Et puis aussi parce que tu ne décroche jamais un sourire.

Kira:ha...j'essai de sourir mais...je n'y arrive jamais...

Naminé se place devant lui:

Naminé: si je ne te voit pas sourir une seule fois pendant la semaine, alors tu va devoir t'entrainer avec moi et me promettre de pas te saouler apres le drame qui va se produire ici!

Elle lui sourit et se replassa a coté de lui, continuant son chemain...

Naminé : ouf!!!!! si sa marche pas je le merite!

Aizen: je confirme

regard noir

Naminé: bon rien que pour me faire zizir: Reviews pliz!!!!!!yeux plain d'étoile


End file.
